jediacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege: Hoth assault
Siege: Hoth Assault (see: Siege (description) ) Map: mp/siege_hoth Hoth Siege map is probably the most common of all Siege maps. The battle happens while Empire's attack on Rebels' Hoth Base. Attacking team goal is to destroy the base's Command Center. What distincts this map from others is that while both attacking and defending team posses very powerfull 'toys' like good fortyfied base with bunkers and automatic turrets (defenders) and the AT-ST walker being a great help in the battle (attackers) the game as a whole is suprisingly well balanced. Map also supports many strategies and ways to cooperate with teammates. That all made the Hoth Assault Siege the most liked and popular among 3 basic ones. Classes:Imperial= 'Classes: Imperial (attacking team)' |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 1,00 |Snowtrooper: this member of the infantry is specially trained and equipped for lighting attacks against heavy defences | Items: }} |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 0,75 |Imperial Heavy Weapons Specialist: This heavy weapons member is slow, but makes it up for it wish sheer firepower | }} |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 1,00 |Imperial Deomlitionist: The demolitionist is average in combat, but is an expert at laying traps and taking out large objectives | Items: }} |Health: 100 Shields: 50 Speed: 1,25 |Imperial Scout: This scout member is light on equipment, but is an expert marksman who can get to a vantage point quickly and fortify his position with a portable sentry gun. | Items: }} |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 1,00 |Imperial Tech: The tech can break the defences of the enemy by hacking their doors and computer systems, or by a more direct approach with the DEMP2 gun. The tech can also dispense ammo if no ne is near, resupply allies when they are near, and repair certain objects (all via the 'use' key). | }} }} |Health: 50 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Dark Jedi Invader: The dark Jedi is physically weaker than other team members, but uses his speed and stealth abilities to achieve his objectives. | }} | | | | | | }} }} |-| Classes:Rebel= 'Classes: Rebel (defending team)' |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 1.00 |Rebel Infantry: This member of the infantry is trained and equipped for defensive combat; laying down tripmines to slow enemy down. | Items: }} |Health: 100 Shields: 0 Speed: 0,75 |Rebel Heavy Weapons Specialist: This heavy weapons member is slow, but is heavily armed, dealing out great amount of damage. | }} |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 1,00 |Rebel Demolitionist: The demolitionist is average in combat, but is an expert at laying traps and taking out large objectives. | Items: }} |Health: 100 Shields: 50 Speed: 1,25 |Rebel Sniper: This scout member is an expert marksman who can quickly get in place unseen. | }} }} |Health: 100 Shields: 100 Speed: 1,00 |Rebel Tech: The tech can slow enemy ATST by a direct approach with the DEMP2 gun. The tech can also dispense ammo if no ne is near, resupply allies when they are near, and repair certain objects (all via the 'use' key). | }} }} |Health: 50 Shields: 0 Speed: 1,25 |Jedi Guardian: This Jedi has scant offencive or defencive Force powers but is unequaled in the art of combat with the arcane double-bladed lightsaber | | | | | | | | }} }} |-| Ob1= 'Objectives (for attacking team)' '1. Walk through the main base door with ATST robot' to open it and push oponents back. Rebels' spawn in 2 bunkers and have 2 automatic cannons that can easily destroy AT-ST. Bestly destroy them fast. They also have 2 emplaced cannons which may be harmfull as well, though those can respawn, so destroying them has no long-term sence. Remember: only AT-ST can open the door! ATST--->door =>>> |-| Ob2= '2. Open the bridge for the AT-ST to pass and destroy the shield generator. ' Your goal is to get to the Bridge Control Room (A) and exend the bridge (by using the control panel in the BCR). You can get there by 3 ways: #Hack door (tech only) #Jump over (sith only) #Destroy rocks in the cave When the bridge is extended you must pass through it with AT-ST and destroy the Shield Generator (B) '''to be able to pass through the '''Base Doors© Remember: Only AT-ST fire and the Assault E-WEB (mobile cannon) can damage the Shield Generator ! |-| Ob3= '3. Take droid's head to door control panel to open next door' When you pass through the doors, which were protected by forcefield you will see this room ------------>> Firstly you must use 1 of the elevators to go up to destory a droid moving through a room there. Than take his head and pass through the big doors (Looking on this pisture---> the doors are on the left). All you have to do now to open next door and progress is to 'use' the control panel in next bunker while holding the droid's head ! |-| Ob4= '4. Breach the Infirmary' All you have to do to process is getting to the upper floor, where the Infmary is placed. You can use elevator (go stright) or go right doors- by the side corridor. The side corridor, however is firstly closed. Tech can hack the side corridor doors and open this way. The left doors lead to the Rebel spawn point from the previous objective and can be used only by the Defending team. The area (which overview you have on the right) is protected by 2 automatic cannons, which can be easily disabled by DEMP2 gun. Tip: The Sith can perform a wallrun on the elevator wall to get instantly to the infirmary and complete the objective. |-| Ob5= '5. Destroy the Control Room' Now all you have to do is to destroy all computers on Control Room (CR). There were 2 ways to get into the Infirmary, now there are 2 ways to get to the CR from there. *One is to destroy the elevator doors and go by it. *Other one is to use small elevator you see on the screen and go kinda around. Be aware that on this stage it is really easy for defenders to camp their positions and make traps for you. Category:Event Guide Category:Siege